fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC026
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC026» ---- ''~Continued~ Riki : We're coming. Ixion.... Samuru : Prepare yourself... Novu : for your defeat... Basara : With our ... Ryukai : Friends' help... Rimai : There's no way... Ryuken : We can't lose. ~On the top roof of the WBMA~ Ixion : Hymp. Come then, there's only defeat to you all! ---- ~Arrived the top roof~ Riki's POV We finally arrived to the top roof where Ixion is. When we arrived we saw - Riki : Huh? Ixion! Ixion : I'm impressed that you all can made it here. But it end here now. Samuru : Hymp. Big talk. Ryukai : B-daman don't use talk for battle. All : *Agreed* Riki : Ixion, the dragon wielders here, we challenge you to a battle! *Hold up Dracyan* Ixion : Sure. I accept your challenge. Ixion walks to the other side, turn around and a huge thing just came up from the the ground, I bet is a new battle machine. Riki : This is?! Ixion : A new battle field, for the last and ultimate battle of the Dragon Wielders who here now, is called -! Then a monitor screen appears and revealed a few people there, wait! is! is! Granpa : Final DX Break Bomber. Riki : Granpa Takakura! Samuru : Dad! Gennosuke : Samuru... Rimai : Rory-san, Himiko-san too. Rory : Minna-san.... Himiko : Glad you're all safe. Ryuken : Thank goodness you're all safe. Basara : Hey, you what about releasing the granpa and the others? Ryukai : Holding hostages not a good move. Ixion : *Smirk* Hymp. Then make me! *Set, ready for battle* Riki : Looks like convincing can't do any work now. Dracyan... Dracyan : Um. Let's show them - All : What real power is! Granpa : Let's me tell you all the rules, this battle field is the upgrade of Final Break Bomber, with 50 columns and rows but it will move side to side just like DX Break Bomber 7 does. Which side get 26 first wins. Drazeros : Doesn't change at all. Dragren : Just adding a moving bomber system for the machine. That's all. Drago : That's why make it interesting. Hydranoid : Let's fully display our skills. Helios : Don't lose to Wavern them. Ryukai : Ah. Ryuken : *Smile* Rimai : *Smile* Riki : Minna! All : B-SHOT! READY!! AIM!!! FIREBLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryukai : Ryuken! Ryuken : We know! Drago : Let's - Helios : attack together! Ryukai and Ryuken made a great team work, they push back many bombers. Riki : Mystery~They sure have a great team work and even timing. Samuru : Riki, if they want team work - Riki : Um! We can too! Let's go Dracyan! Samuru : Dravise!!! Riki/Samuru : HAH!!!! Riki and Samuru also made a splendid team work like Ryukai and Ryuken, they got two point first now. ' Ixion : Hymp. *Smirk* Show off. Let me show you the power of Silent Naga! '''「Silent Riot! 」 「Let's the world tremble under you, Silent Naga!」 Rimai : Ah?! Ixion made an immense counter attack with his new move, pushing many bombers than Riki them do and he got three points. The table had turned. Riki : Eh? Hydranoid : Pushing That amount of bombers?! Dragren : Definitely not a level we can reach! Novu : Looks like Naga had evolved too. Naga : Yes. I think I should thank you fools for unseal me and now the mighty Naga gonna rip the world apart! *Evil laugh* Hahahaha!!! All : ?!!! Rimai : How would we - Basara : Let you do as you want! Rimai/Basara : HAH!!!!!!! This time is Basara and Rimai's turn to team up and they made a great work together. They successfully push back a green bomber. Now they're tied. Meanwhile, Yuki and the others also finish taking out the C.S.Weapons, they were shown with the a screen up above them in the hallway. Yuki : Oh Yeah. That what I'm talking about! Ken : Good. Simon/Misuru : Kisah! Kisah!!/Vroom! Vroom!! Kamon : Don't lose Riki! ' Ixion : Not for long! '''「Bottom Zero!!! 」 「Drain them to the bottom of the negative oblivion! Silent Naga!!」 What a incredible shot! Ixion just push back large amount of bombers again and got three points with unleashing his second shot!! All : ?!?!?!?! Samuru : Tch! Riki : We're not done yet!!! Ixion : Still don't know yet? *Evil* Riki : Eh? Naga : Is doesn't care how much you fools do your best. Ixion : The only truth is still the same and it will end like that forever because - Ixion / Naga : YOU WON'T DEFEAT US!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA *Evil laugh* Drazeros : How annoying. Ixion / Naga : No. You're the annoying one!!!! Ixion fired another shot and push another large amount bombers which create a big whirlwind back there, it almost blew Riki them out but instead of their balance was interrupted. Rimai : Oh no! Ryukai : They're trying to make our balance vitals decreased. Ryuken : ....!! Riki : If this keep up... Dracyan : ? Riki watch out!! Riki : Uh?! Ixion : Hahahaha!!!! This time, Ixion push back large amount of bombers including 4 green bombers and towards Riki. Samuru : Riki! Novu : Dodge it!!! Rimai : Riki-kun! Ryukai : Riki! Ryuken : Can't make a counter attack at time! Basara : Brat!!! Riki : AHAHHHHHHHHH!! ???/??? : *Shooting at the bombers, in other words, protecting Riki* Riki : ... Uh? Ixion : What is going on? Huh?! ??? : Do you even think you can beat down that idiot? Riki : *Turn back* ... ??? : If you want to beat that idiot, you gonna wait for us to defeat him. Riki turn back and see, two girls, one is dressing in maroon and white laced headband, black choker, maroon dress, black tights, maroon pumps and has silvery hair styled in pigtails with purple strands and purple eyes. Another one is dressing in white long sleeved shirt under a black, square lined shirt, white Riki : Millay! Rinne! Rinne / Millay : *Smile* Wavern : Sorry for the late. Dharak : It took some time for cleaning up the trash. Dravise: What you're saying. Drago : Now is just the beginning of the battle. Ryukai : *Smile* Welcome back. Ryuken : Welcome back, You two! Rimai : Welcome back, Rinne, Millay-chan. Rinne : I'm back. Millay : Alright! Let's show those goons what we're made of! Dharak! Rinne : Wavern. Wavern : Yes, let's show brother his errors in his way! Rinne / Millay : Let's go! All : Right!!! Ixion : *Anger* Are those fools making fun of me?! Then I'll make them to become ash first!!! Rinne / Millay : Don't think so!!! 「'Glitter Particle!'」 「'Photon Gladiator!'」 「'Drain away the eternal flames of oblivion and the heaven lights, Phantom Dharak!!'」 「'Shine like the unscratched beautiful diamond! Wavern!!'」 Rinne and Millay make a team work, they push back ten green bombers which mean ... ' Riki : *Amazed* Hah..... Samuru : They sure make a show. Dracyan : Riki! Riki : Um. Let's do it, Minna!!! All : OH!!!! Suddenly, a bright light on Dracyan them their body, its a golden light. ~Meanwhile in Grand Chokmah~ Alexander and the others are also watching the battle. Alexander : Oh, that's - Leon : Yes. There's no doubt that's - Regina : Golden Power. ~Back to the WBMA~ Riki : This is... Dracyan : Oh... This is Millay : You still don't get it, don't you Idiot? Riki : Eh? Rinne : Golden Power. Wavern : A portion of Dragold's power is hidden inside each of us. Drago : Now the time... Hydranoid : To let the power ... Helios : Go on a rampage!!! All : '''OH!!! 「'Defuse Quasar.G!!'」「'Unleash the black rage! Helios MK2!!!'」 「'Wonder Gold Superior!!'」「'Turn them to ash with your passionate flames! Titanium Dragonoid!!!'」 「'G.Destruction Impact!!」「Bring Destruction to the despair, Dual Hydranoid!!!'」 「'Gold Dragon Buster!!'」「'Burn them all away! Force Dragren!!!'」 「'True Gold Dragon Judgement!!'」「'Drain away the light! Stream Drazeros!!!'」 Ryukai, Ryuken, Rimai, Novu and Basara unleashed a powerful combination of their special moves together, pushing back nine green bombers. ' Ixion : Don't celebrate yet!!! 「'''Silent Riot!!!」「'Let's the whole world tremble under your command! Silent Naga!!!'」 Ixion made a counter attack, pushing back 5 green bombers at once. Rinne/Millay/Riki/Samuru : DREAM ON!!! 「'Thunder Gladiator.G!!'」「'Drain away the eternal flames of oblivion and the heaven lights, Phantom Dharak!!!'」 「'Gold Sonic Revolution Attack!!'」 「'Bring out the storm! Sonic Dravise!!!'」 「'Shinning Black.G!!'」 「'Shine like the unscratched beautiful diamond! Aurora Wavern!!!'」 「'Ultimate Gold Overdrive!!'」 「'The overflowing gold azure! Ultimate Rising Dracyan!!!'」 Ixion : No... Rinne/Millay/Riki/Samuru : AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ixion : It can't be! Rinne them push back 6 bombers, which means .... ' ' ' ' Riki : Al- All : RIGHT!!!! Then Riki them turn back, they saw Yuki and the others came along with Granpa Takakura them. Riki : Minna! Huh? Also an unexpected person came too, Riki : Leon-san! Ixion : Father? Leon : Ixion, you're gonna go back to Grand Chokmah with me, there will be no complains or excuse to you to step out of this mess you brought. Ixion : ... *Frustrated* Yes. Then another people came, it's Genjuro and Shinji. Rinne : Ogawa-san, Genjuro-san. Genjuro : *Thumb up* Well done kids. Shinji : We'll will take it from here now. Riki : Ogawa-san. ~A few days later~ A few days later after that incident, the WBMA continued to hold the last GP Tournament, The GP Final. But this time, ... " OHHHH!!!!" Riki : It's open for everyone now! Kamon : I'm so fired up! Garuburn : Oh! Yuki : At first, I really can't believe that the GP Final was once again open for everyone like last time. Ken : But it still happen, you should believe it now. Simon : Kisha! Kisha!! This time I gotta win for sure!!! Misuru : Vroom!!! Vroom!! Dream on! I'm gotta win for sure! Simon / Misuru : Kisha! Kisha!! / Vroom! Vroom!! Hugo : Roar! let's display our skill! Derek : ROAR! Let's go wild!! Basara : *Hit Hugo and Derek* Can't you bastards quiet! Hugo / Derek : O-Okay.../Tiger-quiet. Novu : Aleh-Aleh, as noisy as usual. Rimai : They all looked cheerily. Ryuken : Jenta, when you're gonna train? I'm free for this whole year later this. Jenta : Oh, um... I'll contact you when I'm free. Ryuken : Sure. Ryukai, why won't you join us? Ryukai : As if. Jenta : Com'on dude. Riki : *smile* Everyone can smile like this, I'm so happy. Millay : Hmph! Leisure as usual, idiot. Do you know, now because of that Ixion idiot, the information about the gangs are revealed to the government, now not just Carbuncle, even Sky Feder also disbanded. Well, there's no reveal to the members' name though, but Ichaival them were secured by the governments. I'm was so close to reviving them. Riki : Millay ... Wait a minute, you're actually happy because that you won't got any troubles from the gangs anymore right? Millay : *Blush* ?! *Hit Riki* You idiot! What are you saying?! Riki : That hurts! Samuru : They won't never change. Bakuga : But is their way to get along well. Rinne : Mystery~ Riki : Rinne... Oh~ You let down your hair, you look nice. Rinne : *Blush* What ... What are you saying? *Hit riki* Riki : That hurts! " The final tournament of the GP Series is about to start! Please all comparators get ready!" Riki : That's really hurts... Rinne : *Reach out hand* ... Riki : Rinne... Rinne : This... This is our last tournament together, I'm looking forward. Riki : Rinne.... Rinne : *Smile* Riki : This is not the last, and it won't be, not now or ever. After this tournament, we will meet again. Because - Dracyan : The path we choose will sure cross, and we will met again in the future. Rinne : *Smile* You're right. *Shake hand with Riki* Millay : *Smile* All : *smile* " Alright! Everyone! Let's start the call together!!" All : B-SHOT!!! READY!!! AIM!!! FIREBLAST!!!!!!!!!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works